La hora del té
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: —P-Pero eres mi senpai…—se defendió simplemente. — ¡YAYA-CHI ES YAYA-CHI!


_Advertencias: Alerta de Spoiler, Universo anime + manga (es decir, el final del manga *alerta spoiler -again-* fue Kairi uniéndose a los guardianes como escudero y el huevo de Hikaru rompiéndose en la boda de Sanjo y Nikaidou, mientras que en el anime_ _*alerta spoiler -again-x2*_ _estaba Rikka que termina siendo reina.)._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **La hora del té.  
-Único.**

La hora del té en el Jardín Real era el tiempo perfecto para hablar sobre el día y los contratiempos que se le hubiesen presentado a cada uno. También alguna novedad en su respectiva sección o año, sea buena o mala, lo ideal era compartirlo y para poder encontrar una solución de ser necesaria.

Conversarían un poco, amenamente, intercambiando algunos chistes… ¿Por qué no? Comentarios que arrancaban sonrisas y algunas risas cortas, a otros avergonzaban pero era relajante hacerlo después de un día atareado. Además, después del té llegaba la hora de las tareas como guardianes y el papeleo.

No había muchos cambios en cuanto a la organización de los guardianes ese año, es decir, había un rey, una reina, un escudero y un as. Después de todo, solo una persona con cuatro guardianes de personalidad podría ocupar el puesto del joker. Era regla de que siempre (aunque no frecuentemente pasara) debían de ser cuatro, un comodín al fin y al cabo. Obviamente con Amu graduada el puesto estaba vacío…

—Las galletes están mejor hoy…

Levantó su mirada al escudero, quien la miraba con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa amable. Sintió enrojecer débilmente.

Algo que tuvo que cambiar inevitablemente, habían sido los bocadillos de cada tarde… Porque Nagi se había graduado y no se atrevía a decirle que lo siguiera haciendo como cuando había sido escudero y reina… _Yaya aún no puede creer que Nadi y Nagi sean la misma persona._ No se atrevía a decírselo no porque pensara en que este pudiese estar muy ocupado, no, su personalidad hacía que terminara buscando ayuda. Así que sí, lo había buscado, pero para que le enseñara algunas recetas sencillas. Ella se encargaría de hacer aperitivos ese año. _¡Porque Yaya es el As y porque Yaya es LA senpai!_ No podía dejar que sus menores se llevaran esa tarea, ella debía dar el ejemplo. _Una bebé debe hacer lo que una bebé debe hacer._

— ¿En serio?—preguntó con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Hikaru y Rikka se miraron y sonrieron, les costó un poco acostumbrarse a Sanjo Kairi. Porque no se parecía a ninguno de sus senpai. Él era más analítico, perfeccionista, en ocasiones introvertido, de pocas palabras y sonrisas tenues, reía contadas veces. No obstante, era en estos momentos, que entendían porque el nuevo escudero era ideal para tratar con el As…

—Sí…—afirmó manteniendo su sonrisa—…gracias por dar su mejor esfuerzo siempre, As.

Un sepulcral silencio llenó el lugar.

La reina miró de uno de sus senpai al otro, repetidas veces. _AynoAynoAynoAyno…_

El rey entrecerró sus ojos y frunció sus labios, tomando un sorbo de su taza. _Y lo hizo de nuevo._

Mientras que en una casa de muñecas que descansaba en una mesa cercana, los cuatro _charas_ habían estado escuchando como de costumbre. Chocaron todas sus pequeñas manos contra sus pequeñas frentes, incluido Musashi quien no entendía la falta de asertividad de su protegido.

La pelirroja de dos grandes lazos rojos en la cabeza entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró seriamente, el de lentes supo que algo andaba mal… Yaya seria no es la imagen que ves todos los días.

—…pasa algo As-

— ¡YAYA!—exclamó la misma ahora de pie y cerca del peliverde—. ¡Que me digas YAYA!

—Ci-Cierto… Lo olvidé Yaya…senpai.

Quienes observaban la escena tenían un mismo pensamiento en ese instante: _Ha cavado su propia tumba._

— ¡NO ES LINDO ASÍ!—reclamó esta vez a modo de berrinche sujetándolo del cuello de su capa azul—. ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES YAYA? NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE HACE MÁS DE UN AÑO… TE HE DICHO QUE QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES YAYA.

La escena era bastante cómica, es decir, la pelirroja se veía adorable con las cejas fruncidas y las mejillas infladas en un puchero. Su tono que debía sonar molesto no se hacía respetar mucho por lo melodiosa que sonaba a pesar de estar casi gritando. Y no podíamos dejar al de ojos celestes a un lado, él por su parte solo la miraba fijamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y es que ella… _Está muy cerca…_

—P-Pero… sen-senpai…

Un tic se apoderó del ojo de la mayor presente y después de soltarlo estampó las manos sobre la mesa para ver a los dos menores.

— ¡Reyes míos hagan algo! ¡Ayuden a Yaya-chan!—exigió dramáticamente como solo Yuiki podía—. ¡Rikka-chan! ¡Hikaru-kun! ¡Deben hacer algo con sus formalidades ridículas!

Después de unos segundos en silencio el rubio se decidió a hablar.

—En realidad—comenzó en tono calmado y mirándola a los ojos después de tomar de su té oscuro—, no tengo problemas con sus formalidades.

— ¿Huh?

—Es decir, me llama Hikaru-dono—detalló aún con la taza de té en su mano—, no suena mal y creo que me siento bien con eso—explicó sinceramente asintiendo orgulloso, volviendo a dar un sorbo a su té. Miró su taza un par de segundos y luego la extendió manteniendo el plato debajo de esta con la otra mano—. Más, por favor—pidió sin dejar sus modales.

Yaya entrecerró sus ojos antes de servirle como había pedido el rey.

— ¿Rikka?—preguntó a la menor obviamente por su opinión, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados al mirarla.

—P-Pues… y-yo también te digo senpai—excusó ella rascando su nuca nerviosamente, no quería hablar de más y terminar empeorando la situación.

—Sí… tú eres menor por casi cuatro años, él solo lo es uno—refutó esperando alguna otra explicación.

—Jaja…si…qué cosas…él te dice senpai, yo te digo senpai, Hikaru te dice senpai, aunque la hermana de Amu-senpai te dice Yaya—logró recordar en un vano intento por cambiar de tema, sabiendo que la mayor quería escuchar otra cosa—. Ami-chan es tan linda… es la primera que me llama senpai…

No es que el As no se diera cuenta, Hiiragi solía comenzar a parlotear cuando algo quería evitar. Y esto solo la ayudó a darse cuenta de cierto detalle que no había sacado a flote esta vez en la discusión.

—…eres nuestra senpai-

— ¿Cómo te llama a ti, Rikka?

— ¿Eh?

Paró en seco, con la boca abierta y comenzando a sudar frío. Miró a Hikaru en señal de ayuda pero este le volteó la mirada. Miró esta vez a Kairi que se mordía el labio y negaba efusivamente, era obvio que no quería que ella respondiera esa pregunta.

— ¿Quién?—intentó confundir—. ¿Ami-chan? Jaja…ella me dice-

—Kairi, cómo te dice Kairi, Rikka—habló con una voz de ultratumba, que hizo que se estremeciera completamente.

Sus grandes ojos pardos miraron a su guardiana de personalidad, esta solo parecía decirle: _Tú puedes._

 _Traidora…_ —la llamó en su mente, antes de pasar la mano por su nariz que empezaba a sudar… El cuello de su blusa también le ajustaba.

—Jaja… cómo me dice Kairi-senpai…jajaja…él me dice…—dijo apagando su voz cada vez más.

—No te escuché.

—Él me llama ri…

Vio a la niña de sexto de primaria golpetear la mesa con sus dedos, señal que demostraba su impaciencia. Así que la que cursaba ahora el tercer grado miró a todos rendida antes de bajar su mirada a sus rodillas. No se atrevía a mirar de frente a su senpai.

—…Rikka…chan…

Sí, Sanjo llamaba a Rikka: Rikka-chan.

O sí, el mayor le había tomado aprecio a la nueva reina porque de alguna forma le recordaba a la actitud que a veces tenía su hermana mayor. Sí, Sanjo Yukari podía llegar a ser muy infantil en ocasiones y siendo Nikaidou Yukari ahora la situación no variaba mucho. Es decir, su profesor y él a veces no entendían por qué tanto berrinche… Aun así, sacaba muchos aspectos positivos de su ejemplo a seguir, estos mismo los había visto ya en muchas ocasiones en la menor. Además de que era imposible que no le cayera bien Hiiragi cuando tenía una personalidad tan elocuente.

—Jaja…Rikka-chan, ¿huh? Entonces dime…—comenzó Yaya con una sonrisa, aparentemente calmada, girándose nuevamente a Kairi—… ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS YO SOY YAYA-SENPAI?

No. No estaba calmada.

—P-Pero eres mi senpai…—se defendió simplemente.

— ¡YAYA-CHI ES YAYA-CHI!

Esa era la charla de todos los días a la hora del té.

* * *

 _Siempre quise escribir un fic así._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
